Vampires
by Kitsune-chama
Summary: Parce qu'aujourd'hui, à force de le subir, je suis finalement devenue aussi instable que ce mal qui me ronge. La folie. Parce que notre démence n'est que le fruit d'un pêché bien plus grand, celui de vivre. Parce que, malgré le temps qui défile à toute vitesse, tu resteras le seul à jamais capable de me comprendre. Toi, mon amour, mon humanité. Simplement, merci d'être là, Break...


Chalut à toutes et à tous, j'espère que vous vous portez bien en ce (hélas) dernier jour de vacances ! :)

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Bon alors aujourd'hui au menu, nouvel OS (qui aura peut-être une suite, ça dépendra de vous cher lecteurs) sur Pandora Hearts évidemment !  
Alors, petite précision, cela se passe dans un **U**nivers **A**lternatif (UA) dans lequel les créatures de la nuit existent. Le caractère de Break n'est peut-être pas totalement respecté, enfin je crois. Pour cela tout d'abord je m'excuse platement, j'espère néanmoins que cet écrit vous plaira.

En ce qui concerne le pairing de cette fic', c'est du Break X OC qui n'est autre qu''Alyss Kurotenshi. Il y aura aussi la mention de sa jumelle, Ruby. Je tiens également à préciser qu'il n'y a aucun lien entre cet OS et mon autre fic, les deux sont totalement indépendants. ;)  
Mmmh, qu'est-ce ce que je voulais vous dire d'autre également... hmmm...

Ah, oui ! Si vous voulez vraiment vous mettre dans l'ambiance, voici les musiques que vous pouvez écouter :  
_ **Comptine d'un autre été** de _Yann Tiersen  
__ **Echo** de _Jason Walker  
__ **I will follow you into the dark**, la version _cover de Gavin Mikhail  
__ Et enfin la dernière, **Hearts a mess** de _Gotye._

Personnellement, je trouve que c'est **Hearts a mess** qui convient le mieux mais je vous laisse seuls juges. :)  
Je dédie cet OS à ma meilleure amie qui se reconnaîtra sans problème si elle passe par ici. C'est en partie grâce à elle et ses perpétuels encouragements que ce texte a été publié sur . :)

**DISCLAIMER :** J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que Xerxes Break est toujours sain et sauf! J'entends par là que je n'ai toujours pas réussi à le kidnapper, dommage. Par conséquent, je ne fais QUE m'amuser avec le personnage de Jun MOCHIZUKI. Seules Alyss et Ruby Kurotenshi sont de ma création, les pauvres XD

Sur ce avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, je tiens à prévenir les quelques âmes égarées que si j'ai classé ce texte dans **"horreur"** et ai mis le rating **M** ce n'est pas pour rien. Il y a des descriptions un peu beaucoup glauques de massacres qui pourraient choquer la sensibilité de certains ! Vous ne pourrez pas dire que vous n'avez pas été prévenus ! J'ai classifié ce texte ainsi parce que j'ai jugé nécessaire de le faire ! Aussi, je tiens vraiment à ce que ceux qui pourraient être concernés quittent cette page, passent les passages "difficiles" ou bien lisent, mais c'est à vos risques et périls.

_**! JE VOUS AURAIS PREVENUS !**_

Bien, maintenant que mon devoir est accomplit, je vous souhaite enfin une bonne lecture. Que votre escapade dans le monde des vampires vous soit agréable, vous n'en ressortirez peut-être pas indemnes haha...

* * *

_"Le véritable mal c'est de vivre. Non pas de se tuer ou de mourir, c'est de vivre son mal jusqu'à la fin."_

_[Diane Giguère]_

* * *

**Bienvenue dans mon monde de folie - La détresse du vampire...**

Elle se tient là, tel un fantôme, debout au milieu du carnage qu'elle vient de provoquer. Le sourire aux lèvres, un air satisfait déformant ses traits, elle semble assez fière d'elle. Il y a du sang sur son visage mais ce n'est pas le sien, loin de là. Ses vêtements en lambeaux ne couvrent presque plus rien de son corps mais elle s'en fiche. Oh oui, en cet instant, elle se moque bien que son kimono toute à l'heure orange clair soit à présent d'une belle teinte pourpre. Car en ce moment même, seul le spectacle macabre des corps qu'elle vient de saigner impitoyablement il y a peu lui semble digne d'intérêt. Cela avait été un vrai massacre comme on voit peu, d'une cruauté sans borne, d'un sadisme jusqu'à présent inégalé qui l'étonna elle-même.

**_"Mmmh, quelle belle couleur que le rouge. Il s'accorde si bien avec l'or de mes yeux, c'est incroyable !..."_**

Ses longs cheveux bruns sont poisseux, tachés du sang de ses victimes mais, là aussi, elle s'en fiche. Après tout, elle a comme qui dirait l'habitude de toute façon. Et puis elle doit bien avouer qu'elle aime ça, le sang. Toute cette hémoglobine encore chaude tout autour d'elle et sur son corps, ça lui donne des frissons tellement la sensation est extatique ! Il y a aussi cette odeur métallique et oppressante, si douce à ses narines toutes émoustillées de vampire. Pour un peu elle en sauterait de joie, pour un peu, elle a quand même une réputation à tenir que diable !

En effet, s'il y a bien une chose capable d'éveiller la moindre émotion dans le regard mordoré de la jeune femme c'est à tous les coups le rouge. Rouge sang. Comme celui qui macule ses mains qu'elle vient de lever au ciel, juste à hauteur de sa figure pour pouvoir mieux profiter du "spectacle". Quelques gouttes de liquide carmin viennent lentement s'écraser sur son visage, roulant jusqu'à son menton tel un millier de larmes. Le regard de la tueuse devient alors fasciné. En pleine contemplation, une idée germe soudainement dans son esprit pas totalement sortit de la crise de folie à laquelle elle vient de faire face.

_- Pourquoi ne pas profiter de la situation pour se faire des peintures de guerre, comme les indiens autrefois ? Et puis ça tiendra certainement mieux que du maquillage en plus..._

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. A peine Alyss a t-elle formulé l'idée que déjà son visage est barbouillé du sang de ses "nouveaux jouets". Reportant ensuite son attention sur la pièce autour d'elle, la jeune femme, prise d'un rire incontrôlable commence alors à tournoyer sur elle-même telle une enfant. La folie clairement lisible dans ses yeux, elle a l'air d'une psychopathe à rire de la sorte. Mais, seule au monde dans sa chambre immense, Alyss n'a que faire de ce que pourront bien penser les autres. Le monde peut bien sombrer dans le chaos, du moment qu'elle est heureuse...

Des corps démembrés jonchaient ça et là le sol, se vidant petit à petit du peu de sang qu'il pouvait encore rester dans les veines de ces nombreuses victimes. Des têtes avait étés attachées aux murs, suspendue par les cheveux, toutes figées en un rictus d'horreur et de peur qui déformaient leurs visages si tant est que l'on puisse à présent appeler ces choses difformes « visages ». Un spectacle faisant froid dans le dos, à mourir de peur, voilà la seule vision qu'offrait cette pièce dont le sol, autrefois d'un blanc immaculé se teintait peu à peu de pourpre. Mais peu importait à la jeune femme qui, tournoyant toujours sur elle même en riant, ne montra pas une seule once de gêne ou de honte lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps sans vie de la première personne qu'elle avait si froidement assassinée le matin même...

Les rideaux ornant les fenêtres avaient été réduis en lambeaux, déchirés sur presque toutes leurs longueurs. Arrêtant subitement sa valse morbide, la jeune femme à présent au milieu de la pièce se demanda ironiquement comment, avec toute la sauvagerie dont elle avait fait preuve, ceux-ci tenaient encore.

**"Un miracle sûrement….Tch, en tout cas ils ont été plus résistant que cette bandes de déchets immangeables, j'ai encore si soif !"**

A travers sa folie qui, peu à peu commençait à se dissiper, Alyss fit un macabre constat. Une fois de plus sa démence avait prit le dessus sur ses émotions, les annihilants unes à unes pour n'en laisser qu'une seule dominer. La haine. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit pour ces gens. Ces insignifiantes créatures, ces insectes nuisibles pourtant ô combien nécessaires à sa survie ainsi qu'à celle de sa race. Une colère indicible avait alors prit possession de la moindre parcelle de son corps et, malgré toutes les tentatives de son esprit pour essayer de se calmer, sa folie jusqu'alors tapie au plus profond de son être était intervenue, lui faisant commettre le pire. Elle l'avait presque dominé toute entière et cette fois, il s'en était fallut de peu. Car Alyss en était sûre, si elle n'avait pas reprit conscience au moment où elle allait littéralement massacrer sa dernière victime qui, paralysée par la peur, était incapable de bouger, elle serait certainement encore en train de tuer à l'heure actuelle. Profitant donc du retour de sa conscience qu'elle savait alors qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir réussir à conserver longtemps, la jeune femme avait rapidement ordonné aux personnes encore vivantes de s'enfuir aussi vite que possible "avant que son démon ne les rattrape"...

Il lui avait fallût un défouloir à sa haine en bataille constante avec sa raison qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à maintenir bien longtemps. Elle était alors sortie afin de se "détendre un peu" histoire de faire taire un peu ses remords quant à tous ses crimes passés, son existence en faisant partie. Sa conscience l'avait définitivement quitté lorsqu'elle avait croisé un groupe de bourgeois qui déversait son mépris sur les plus pauvres qu'eux. Décidant ensuite qu'ils feraient de bonnes proies faciles, elle avait donc joué de ses charmes pour attirer ces personnes chez elle. Une fois parvenus jusqu'à la demeure qu'elle partageait avec son conjoint, sa rage avait alors atteint son point culminant et ces pauvres gens en avaient fait les frais…

Restée plantée là, debout au milieu de sa chambre, Alyss maintenant toute à fait consciente a l'air perdue. Un faible raie de lumière illumine la pièce, offrant ainsi à la jeune femme une vue des plus panoramique sur son dernier caprice en date. Seigneur, qu'avait-elle fait ?!

**"Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais tué des innocents... enfin presque..."**

Se dirigeant nonchalamment vers son lit aux draps entachés de sang frais et donnant un coup de pied rageur dans un bras se trouvant sur son chemin, elle suivit du regard le membre sanguinolent qui alla s'écraser sans grâce aucune contre le mur d'en face, laissant sur celui-ci une trace du plus bel effet selon elle.

**"De toute façon ils l'avaient mérité ! Cette bande de gros porcs méprisables..."**

Un petit ricanement désabusé lui échappa tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le matelas. Fixant le plafond sans le voir, elle laissa libre court aux pensées qui l'assaillaient depuis un certain temps déjà. Puis, voyant qu'elle commençait à culpabiliser, elle laissa la mauvaise foi l'envahir...

**"Tant pis pour eux, ce n'étaient de toute façon que des simples d'esprits. J'ai juste un peu accéléré les choses voilà tout. Ce n'est même pas plus mal qu'ils soient ****morts. Si ce n'était pas moi qui avait mit fin à leurs pitoyables vies, leur ignorance les aurait sûrement tués. Quel dommage que de mourir idiot. Cependant, en mourant aujourd'hui ils auront au moins fait une bonne action... elle n'aura pas été celle de me régaler mais bon, les gens pauvres auront la paix comme ça. C'est un mal pour un bien et puis..."**

_- Ce n'était qu'une question de temps de toute façon…_

_- Tout n'est toujours qu'une question de temps si l'on t'écoute, tu devrais peut-être songer à nettoyer tout ce désordre, ça pue la mort ici !_

Il s'était fait si discret qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Ou bien était-elle tellement plongée dans ses pensées morbides qu'elle en avait totalement oublié le monde aux alentours… Oui, c'était sûrement cela…

_- Ha ha, très drôle Break, tu pourrais au moins frapper avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'une dame telle que moi !_

_- Au risque de te vexer ma chère, tu n'as plus vraiment l'air d'une dame à l'heure qu'il est. Tu fais peur à voir, Alyss..._

_- C'est exact, j'avais presque omis ce détail. Tu sais, celui selon lequel je suis une psychopathe recherchée !_

L'albinos ne releva pas, il était habitué aux sautes d'humeur de la jeune femme et il se méfiait plus que tout de sa folie destructrice. Il avait remarqué qu'elle s'était faite de plus en plus insistante ces derniers temps, ils devraient bientôt déménager si cela continuait ainsi.

Malgré la quasi-obscurité de la pièce, l'homme avança d'un pas sûr mais néanmoins silencieux en direction de la fenêtre aux rideaux défoncés. Tournant le dos à la jeune femme toujours allongée sur son lit, il entendit un bruit, comme des gouttes qui tombent avant de s'écraser au sol. Une forte odeur de rouille envahit ses narines mais cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, il était habitué. Après tout, quand on est un vampire, l'odeur du sang finir par ne plus déranger…

…_**Plic, plic, plic….**_

Observant par le biais d'un « petit trou » du rideau un pan de ciel bleu qui s'étendait dehors à perte de vue, Break se laissa envahir par ses souvenirs. Mais pas n'importe lesquels, en ce jour, alors que la folie destructrice de sa belle semblait de plus en plus proche de son point culminant, ce furent les souvenirs de leur vie commune qui lui revinrent en mémoire…

…_**Plac, plic, plic….**_

Une ruelle sombre, une impasse plus précisément. Un mur de brique auquel il fait face, acculé. Il ne peut plus bouger mais n'en a pas l'envie non plus. L'adversaire à ses trousses est fort, beaucoup plus fort. Sa fin est proche et il le sait. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait cela. Il n'essaie même pas d'escalader ce bout de mur qui, juste devant lui, aurait fait un parfait échappatoire. Le temps qu'il arrive, il aurait eut dix fois le temps de s'enfuir. Mais non. Il reste là, attendant sa mort à présent certaine à bras ouvert.

…_**Plac, plic, plac….**_

Un léger sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Sûrement destiné à son agresseur qui, finalement, est une agresseuse. Un remerciement ? Peut-être. Il s'est tranquillement retourné pour lui faire face. Elle plonge son regard dans le sien, semblant le défier de baisser les yeux. Il se laisse faire, envoûté. Elle lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Lui aussi.

…_**Plac, plac, plac….**_

En un quart de seconde, elle est auprès de lui. Mais il ne bronche pas. Ses habits sont tachés de sang. Elle à l'air d'une folle, toute échevelée comme elle l'est. Ses yeux d'or brillent dans la pénombre d'une lueur ne présageant rien de bon. Elle fait peur à voir. Mais il n'est pas effrayé. Break n'a pas peur de mourir, cela fait si longtemps qu'il attend ce moment.

…_**Plac, plac, plic….**_

Mais, au dernier moment, alors qu'il était réellement déterminé à cesser de vivre, elle suspend son geste. Il est comme elle et elle le sait. Elle, aussi bien que lui l'a vue. La tristesse. Celle qui passe malgré eux dans leurs yeux, les voilant de ce sombre sentiment de lassitude et l'amplifiant un peu plus à chaque instant. Elle est réciproque. Deux âmes égarées voulant par-dessus tout en finir. C'était tout ce qu'ils étaient, tout simplement. Deux cœurs déchirés par le désespoir d'une vie qui n'en finit pas.

…_**Plac, plic, plic…**_

Voilà ce qu'ils représentaient tous deux. Tristesse. Dégoût. Solitude. Mais aussi peur. La peur de ne jamais voir de fin à leur éternité. La lassitude...

Celle qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux.

Comme deux âmes en résonance.

Voilà pourquoi la jeune femme, suspendant son geste, au lieu de tuer, pour une fois, avait décidé de faire tout autre chose…

Le bruit de l'eau qui coule, comme ses larmes le firent ce jour là...

…_**Plic, plic, plic…**_

Fixant avec insistance la personne en face de lui, incrédule, il ne comprenait pas. Étaient-ce des larmes qui menaçaient de couler ? Oui, des larmes. Là, perlant aux bords de ses yeux, il pouvait la voir, son infinie tristesse. Exactement comme lui, comme un miroir lui renvoyant le reflet de son âme. Mais pourquoi ?

Oui, pourquoi tant de nuages de peine ? Et puis la pluie. Pourquoi la pluie ? Dans ses yeux d'or, de l'eau. Beaucoup d'eau. Trop d'eau. A tel point qu'il pourrait se noyer dans cet océan de mélancolie...

Comme lui. Elle était comme lui.

Malheureuse.

Seule aussi.

Si infiniment vulnérable face à cet homme qui, d'un seul geste, aurait pu retourner la situation à son avantage...

Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

A cause de ses yeux.

Et de son regard qu'il n'arrivait plus à soutenir tant sa douleur, celle de vivre, était grande.

Immense

Trop pour lui.

Alors, attendrit par tant d'émotions, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et le plus tendrement du monde, l'avait serré tout contre lui. Comme un enfant apeuré par le noir et que l'on chercherait à calmer, à apaiser. Et elle s'était laissé faire, tremblante. Elle avait froid, il s'en souvient. Mais ce n'était pas un froid habituel, c'était un froid de l'âme, un cri du cœur. Doucement, pour ne pas l'effarer, il avait passé sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns, les caressant gentiment pour tenter de la consoler, la laissant se blottir contre son corps. Puis, alors qu'elle relevait la tête vers lui, les larmes menaçant de couler, il avait posé sa main sur sa joue, essuyant les gouttes au coin de son œil tout en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes.

Il avait comprit sa peine et plus encore, il la partageait. Et pour cela, rien que pour cela, elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante.

Le cœur réchauffé par le sentiment d'avoir enfin était comprise, elle avait alors enfouit sa tête dans son cou et avait éclaté en sanglots, versant des torrents de larmes sur son épaule.

Combien de temps était-il resté là, en pleine rue, à la bercer doucement ? Peut-être quelques minutes, ou bien était-ce des heures ?

Il ne la connaissait pas, cela aurait du n'être rien d'autre qu'une inconnue pour lui. Tout au mieux, celle qui avait essayé de le tuer sans y parvenir.

Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Et tout cela à cause de...

La pluie dans ses yeux d'or.

Mais plus pour longtemps ! Il se l'était juré.

Par la suite, ils avaient appris à se connaitre et ne s'étaient plus quittés. Malgré les années, les siècles, malgré le temps qui passe et emporte avec lui son lot de malheurs mais aussi de rares instants de quiétude. Malgré tout cela, Break n'avait oublié aucun des souvenirs de sa vie avec celle qui, depuis le jour de leur rencontre, était devenue la personne la plus chère à son cœur meurtri de vampire. Il se souvenait de tout, comme si c'était hier.

Son rire cristallin qui ne résonnait hélas que rarement, trop à son goût.

Ses larmes d'amertume et de rage d'être encore en vie alors qu'ils auraient dû mourir depuis si longtemps.

Sa culpabilité. Car elle et lui sont des êtres contre nature. Et ça, rien ne pourra le changer.

Son désespoir de se dire que, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pourra jamais mourir.

Et sa folie. Infâme poison s'insinuant en elle comme le venin d'un serpent et qui lui fait perdre l'esprit ainsi que le peu d'humanité qu'elle était parvenue à conserver, à préserver de sa « vie d'avant »…

…_**Plic, plic, ploc….**_

Tout à ses pensées, Break en avait presque oublié l'instant présent. Il ne pouvait plus laisser passer de tels actes, il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose… Même s'il savait que c'était inutile et qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas, il devait au moins tenter de la raisonner. Pour essayer de lui faire comprendre combien son attitude de destruction était égoïste même si loin d'être vide de sens autant pour elle que pour lui.

Toujours face à la fenêtre, le regard dans le vague, il déclara, légèrement irrité :

_- Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine, Alyss ! Pourquoi répands tu plus de sang que ce dont tu as besoin, c'est du gaspillage ! Tu sais pourtant bien que ça ne te rendra pas ton humanité puisque, bien au contraire, tes actions te plongent dans les tréfonds des ténèbres. Tu ne fais que mettre à mal tout ces principes qui te sont chers, alors pourquoi ? Nous allons bientôt devoir déménager de nouveau si tu continues d'agir comme une enfant !_

La brune ne répondit pas mais, au lieu d'afficher son air mutin habituel, ce fut une moue des plus désabusée qui prit place sur son visage fin. Visage qui, malgré les années passées, conservait toujours quelques petites rondeurs enfantines et cet éternel air innocent. Hélas, son innocence à elle était loin, très loin à présent, si éloignée et, peut-être, non, réellement perdue à jamais.

Car, plongée contre son gré dans cette obscurité uniquement régit par les ténèbres, elle avait dû, au début et non sans regrets, tuer bon nombres de personnes afin de survivre ou, tout du moins, essayer de tenir, juste encore un petit peu. Ne pas se laisser sombrer dans cette douce mélancolie des années, des siècles, du temps qui passe et qui n'apporte aucun autre changement que celui du monde qui évolue tout autour d'elle. Elle, depuis tout ce temps, n'avait pas changé et était resté toujours fidèle à elle-même. Du moins physiquement. Car, au summum du désespoir, Alyss avait cependant finit par se laisser entraîner par la noirceur que lui offrait cette vie de débauche où les crimes faisaient partis intégrante de son quotidien. Elle avait donc commencé à tuer, refusant et reniant au début le plaisir que cela lui procurait. Refusant d'admettre ou même d'accepter de ressentir ce sentiment si grisant de puissance absolue lorsqu'elle ôtait la vie d'une personne. Puis, les années passant, après un siècle ou deux, elle s'était finalement laissé convaincre qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête d'essayer de tout contrôler. Après tout, un meurtre était un meurtre alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter pleinement ?

C'est alors qu'avait vraiment commencé sa lente chute vertigineuse vers les tréfonds de la bassesse et de la facilité, y laissant au passage une bonne partie de son humanité. Seulement, après tant d'années de déboires, de débauche, de perversion et de crimes, elle avait tout simplement finit par se lasser de cette vie qui n'était pas, non, qui n'était plus la sienne.

Parce qu'elle, au fond, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était redevenir humaine et abandonner ce monstre de cruauté qu'elle était devenue.

Pauvre âme égaré, humaine à l'intérieur mais piégée dans un corps sur lequel le temps n'a et n'aura jamais aucune prise...

Combien de gens avait-elle vu naître ? Combien en avait-elle vu progresser, grandir sans que, pour elle, rien ne change ? Combien d'amis avait-elle ainsi vu évoluer, passer de l'adolescence puis, devenir adulte ? Combien de ces mortels avait-elle vu se marier, avoir des enfants, être heureux avant de vieillir puis, enfin, mourir ? Pendant combien de temps encore assisterait-elle à tout cela ?

Pour elle, ignoble créature de la nuit, être contre nature pour qui une vie n'est égale qu'à l'équivalent de peut-être un jour ou deux pour les humains. Le temps n'ayant pas d'effet sur ceux de sa race, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de générations, descendante de sa famille elle avait vu passer sous ses yeux…

Le plus dur avait sûrement été de devoir partir. Quitter son cocon familial dans lequel elle se sentait pourtant si bien. Sans aucune autre explication que quelques mots inscrits sur un petit morceau de papier, sans au revoir, sans adieux. Elle n'en aurait pas été capable et elle le savait. Sans rien d'autre que sa culpabilité et ce sentiment d'amertume qui, depuis, ne la quitte plus. Partir, s'enfuir et abandonner derrière elle tout ce qui avait été sa vie jusqu'à ce jour où elle été devenue vampire. Elle n'y était pas totalement parvenue. Un ultime besoin, une ultime souffrance, celle de voir sa sœur qu'elle mettait toujours tant d'ardeur à défendre, maltraitée par ses camarades ou encore apercevoir les larmes d'infinie tristesse teintées d'incompréhension de son père qui, évidemment, n'avait rien vu venir. Mais elle n'avait pas eut d'autre choix. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, elle s'était interdit d'être égoïste. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Pas quand il s'agissait de la sécurité de sa propre famille. Ceux qui, pendant le reste de leur vie, crurent jusqu'au bout qu'elle les avaient délaissés.

Oh, nombreuses furent les fois où, observant en cachette sa famille tenter de vivre sans elle, elle dû se retenir de retourner dans la maison dans laquelle elle avait vécu pendant tant d'années, pas assez à son goût. Combien de fois avait-elle eut envie de tout plaquer, faire demi tour ?! Mais il n'y avait pas de machine arrière possible pour elle et ça, Alyss avait beaucoup souffert avant de le comprendre. Le temps avait continué de s'écouler. Toujours a cette même vitesse hallucinante et, bientôt, alors qu'elle avait toujours l'apparence de ses 18 ans, un soir d'hiver, alors qu'une tempête de neige faisait rage, elle avait vu, sa jumelle, sa petite sœur à présent âgée, tellement plus âgée qu'elle, mourir paisiblement dans son sommeil.

Cette nuit là elle n'avait pas pu résister, il avait fallût qu'elle la voit, qu'elle lui parle au moins une dernière fois. Oh non, pas pour lui expliquer le pourquoi de son départ. Juste pour s'excuser, peut-être, si elle avait le courage de parler à sa jumelle. Mais aussi pour être là, simplement présente à ses côtés pour la regarder dans les yeux, comme avant...

_**" -Tu es venue me chercher n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**- Oui, l'heure est venue pour toi de partir il semblerait...**_

_**- Je vois. Cela fait bizarre de te revoir après tout ce temps, grande sœur. J'ai toujours su qu'un jour tu deviendrais un ange.**_

_**- Tu avais raison, Ruby. Mais si tu savais à quel prix...**_

_**- J'ai toujours plus ou moins su cela, Alyss. Mais je suis fière de toi..."**_

Cette nuit là, nombreuse furent les larmes qu'elle versa pour elle, sa petite sœur. La dernière chose qui la rattachait encore à ce monde, la seule personne lui rappelant que l'époque dans laquelle elle « vivait » était encore la sienne. Ses pleurs intarissables trahissaient une immense solitude, aussi grande que sa rage et sa frustration de n'avoir pas pu mener une vie normale.

Trouver quelqu'un, se marier, fonder une famille, avoir des petits enfants, les voir grandir, vivre le plus longtemps possible et enfin, mourir vieille… Aussi vieille que le lui aurait permit son corps. Et s'éteindre heureuse, comme elle. Comme sa soeur qui était partie, le sourire aux lèvres. Autant de rêves auxquels elle avait du renoncer. Autant de convictions que le plus beau était encore à venir qui avaient été ainsi balayé en seulement quelques secondes par un homme dont elle ne connaissait rien mais qui, pourtant, n'avait pas hésité un seul instant avant de faire d'elle ce qu'elle était à présent.

Et tout cela par pur égoïsme, l'homme voulant se sentir moins seul avait mit fin à sa vie humaine sans aucune pitié dans le but ultime de faire d'elle sa compagne. Elle avait eut beau supplier, implorer à genoux, crier et pleurer mais rien n'y avait fait. L'homme s'était excusé, sincèrement honteux de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire sans pour autant s'arrêter...

**"Quand j'y repense, cet homme avait été ma première victime, mon tout premier meurtre sanglant, le début de ma folie malsaine pour le glauque et le morbide…."**

Un désagréable frisson sortit soudainement la jeune femme de sa léthargie. Se sentant comme tout à coup gelée, Alyss se leva subitement de son lit et, marchant en direction du chapelier fou, l'étreignit de dos. Le vampire ne bougea pas, de peur, sûrement de brusquer sa bien aimée.

Froid.

Il fait si froid.

Dans son cœur. Dans son corps. Dans son âme.

Du froid, partout du froid...

Se mettant doucement à sangloter contre lui, celle-ci murmura tristement des paroles douloureuses et lourdes de sens autant pour lui que pour elle…

Cependant, elle le savait, il n'y répondrait pas, préférant le silence à toutes sortes de mots inutiles, il la laissa parler, ses pensées répondant sans un bruit à la sombre tristesse teintée de lassitude d'Alyss…

_-Je n'en peux plus, Break. Je n'en peux plus de cette vie qui n'en finit pas. Je n'en peux plus de cette existence qui, pour nous ne verra jamais de fin…_

**"Je le sais…"**

_- Oh comme j'ai mal ! Je me sens si seule, si…._

**"Vide ?! Comme si, ce jour là, on t'avait arraché ton âme, ta vie de force ?! ….Oui, je sais…"**

_- Je leur en veux, si tu savais. Je les déteste, je les hais de tout mon être ! Maudits soient-ils de pouvoir être si vulnérables, si faibles, si…._

**"Humain… ?"**

_- Alors, quand je ne le supporte plus, je les tue, comme aujourd'hui. Je les extermine de sang froid, sans la moindre once de pitié parce que…_

**"Parce que, toi aussi, au fond, tu aimerais être comme eux. Oh, Alyss…."**

_- La folie qui me ronge est de plus en plus saisissante, insistante. Je ne parviens plus à toujours la contrôler et…_

**"Et tu n'en as plus l'envie non plus."**

_- Mais comprends moi ! Elle est mon seul échappatoire, ma seule porte de sortie car, pendant mes massacres, je ne peux plus penser à rien d'autre que l'instant présent, à ce que je suis en train de faire et à l'odeur du sang qui m'enivre. Elle est ma seule issue de secours car, pendant mes massacres…._

**"Tu deviens capable d'oublier. Oublier un peu notre quotidien et cette vie qui dure, encore et toujours, inlassablement. Comme un film que l'on passerait en boucle….."**

_- Notre vie n'a pas de fin, Break, elle n'en aura jamais. Nous sommes immortels, et pourtant…._

**"Je le sais. Et comme je le voudrais, moi aussi. J'ai prié pour que cela arrive un bon nombre de fois, hélas, toujours sans succès…"**

_- Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'en doute et ce, depuis un moment déjà… Mon dieu, comme j'aimerais mourir, mon ange ! C'est insoutenable ! Je...je la sens qui me ronge de l'intérieur, elle se répand comme un venin mortel et je ne peux rien y faire ! Je suis en train de devenir un monstre ! Je ne veux pas ça, je ne veux pas. Mais j'ai envie de tuer. C'est plus fort que moi. Si tu savais comme je les hais !_

**"De tout ton être, oui, je sais."**

_- On ne peut rien y faire ? Suis-je condamnée ?!_

**" ….Je n'en sais rien, Alyss, je n'en sais rien…"**

_- Je... je ne veux plus souffrir. Xerx' je ne veux plus blesser. Un jour, je finirais par m'en prendre à toi et…._

**"Et je ne me défendrais pas. Oui, je me laisserais sûrement faire, sans doute. Ou bien…."**

_- Je t'en prie, fais-moi oublier. Ma folie, mes crimes mais aussi mes doutes. Mes incertitudes, le malheur que je sème partout où je vais. Qui je suis, ce que je suis, tout. Fais moi tout oublier, jusqu'au dernier souvenir…_

**"Notre vie, ma vie, la tienne aussi. Je ne serais peut-être pas tendre, non, il ne faut pas…."**

_- S'il te plait, Break, donne moi la quiétude, apporte moi la paix. Celle que je ne trouve que dans tes bras, aussi court soit l'instant, je t'en supplie. Même si tu dois être violent, même si tu atteins tes limites, je sais me défendre. J'ai toujours su le faire face à toi…_

**« Non, ne me demande pas ça, je ne voudrais pas te blesser par inadvertance… »**

_- Mon amour, aimes moi. De toute ton âme, de tout ton être, comme si c'était la dernière fois…_

**"Comme si c'était la dernière fois ? Pourquoi ?! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, alors... Oh, Alyss tu es si cruelle !"**

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien, si c'est toi, il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir. Ne rêves pas, tu ne me tueras pas aussi facilement…_

A ces mots, Break s'était subitement retourné, une lueur affolée illuminant son œil rouge sang. Sa bien aimé avait réussi à éveiller ses instincts de prédateur et ça, ce n'était pas bon. Non, il ne fallait pas ! Il fallait qu'il lutte, il ne pouvait pas ! Bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie, l'odeur du sang l'ayant bien plus enflammé qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il fallait qu'il s'abstienne. Parce que boire le sang d'un autre vampire est un acte intime loin d'être sans danger et que l'albinos ne s'était pas nourrit depuis au moins trois jours...

_- Laisse moi m'évader, laisse moi partir, oublier. Je t'en prie, pour moi. Sans compter que tu meures de faim, n'aies pas si peur de te laisser aller..._

_- ... A...lyss. Arrête ça. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas..._

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de l'arrêter, et vite. Sans quoi elle parviendrait à le faire céder. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de cogiter plus longtemps que déjà la jeune femme amenait ses mains tachées de sang encore frais à hauteur de son visage, caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts pour le tenter. Détournant la tête dans un dernier geste de refus, il laissa un grognement sourd monter dans sa gorge, en guise d'avertissement.

_- Je ne risque rien avec toi, tu sauras te stopper. Mon ange..._

_- Et si jamais je..._

_- Shhhhh, ne dis plus rien, j'ai confiance en toi._

Sa bouche frôlant la sienne, elle avait chuchoté ces paroles tellement bas qu'il avait faillit ne pas l'entendre.

La douleur dans ses yeux. Tant de peine dans son regard.

Un désir d'oublier, de se perdre dans les sensations que pourraient lui procurer les crocs de son amant plantés dans sa chair.

Et une confiance aveugle, désespérée...

Fût tout ce qu'il pu lire dans les yeux de sa douce.

Et ce fût tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se laisser aller...

Étreignant Alyss, la collant à lui de presque toutes ses forces, il essaya une dernière fois de lutter contre ses instincts de prédateur que les mots de la jeune femme n'avaient pas laissé indifférent. Il n'osait à présent plus la regarder dans les yeux, de peur de parvenir à faire machine arrière. Elle l'avait convaincu et il ne voulait pas céder. Mais il risquait de la tuer. C'est pourquoi il devait se montrer prudent car s'il lui faisait du mal il s'en voudrait pour le reste de l'éternité.

Prit de peur, l'albinos ayant comme un regain de volonté fut stoppé net dans ses tentatives de négociations par la jeune femme qui, ayant prévue la manœuvre prit le visage de son amour entre ses mains et l'obligea à plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

_- Regarde moi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ira, je te fais confiance. Je t'aime Break…_

Devant le regard implorant de sa belle, celui que l'on surnommait autrefois « fantôme à l'œil rouge », craque définitivement. Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps. Il avait soif, si soif. Et elle l'avait tenté. Si diaboliquement tenté...

Ne pouvant résister plus longuement à sa folie possessive il fondit sur sa bien aimée, essayant tout de même de se freiner pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Luttant contre ses instincts de vampire afin de faire preuve d'un tant soit peu de douceur, Break serre Alyss tout contre lui comme si elle allait disparaître.

C'est sur un ton plus que torturé qu'il prononce dans un souffle d'une voix rauque et grave :

_- Alyss, je suis désolé, pardonnes moi, je t'aime, mon ange…_

Avant de se laisser aller à la folie lui tendant les bras et de plonger ses crocs dans la chair douce à l'odeur si envoûtante du cou de son âme sœur...

* * *

**Merci à vous d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. J'hésite franchement à faire une suite à ce texte, j'ai encore quelques idées mais j'aimerais d'abord avoir vos avis avant de faire quoi que ce soit. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ô adorables lecteurs que vous êtes, j'y répondrais avec joie soyez-en sûrs ! Je vous promets que vous vous en sortirez indemnes, ni le petit bouton "review" ni moi ne mordons, je vous assure XD**

**A bientôt je l'espère, **

**Kitsune-chama pour vous servir...**


End file.
